Team Plasma Returns
by iBrizzy- Daughter of Hermes
Summary: Andrea went back to being a normal Pokemon Trainer, after the events that took place against Team Plasma. Full Summary inside. Rating T for safety reasons
1. Ghetsis is Back!

**Ok, I finished Pokemon Black about 3 days AFTER I bought it... and my brain kept telling me to do story that takes place after thing that happens! So this story is going to feature some spoilers if you didn't beat the first half of the game, the second half being completely the Pokedex, if you don't want spoilers then don't read until after you beat the game!**

Also the characters name: Andrea is the name, I made when I started my Pokemon Black Game and the Pokemon that are mentioned I captured in the game, pretty much in the beginning!

**Full Summary**- Andrea went back to being a normal Pokemon Trainer after the events that took place against Team Plasma. However, it's been a year since then and she's now having dreams involving both Team Plasma's Seven Sages, that she helped to capture, and of Team Plasma's King: N! What will happen when the last sage: Ghetsis, shows up again? Not to mention, N shows up once he learns his father is back in Unova. Will Andrea be able to separate her feelings for N from her hatred for his father?

**Pairing**- Touko(Andrea)/N

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Ghetsis is Back?<p>

I laid in the grass her arms crossed behind her head staring up at the clear, blue summer sky. She laid there thinking of something that happened in the past,

"_So, you returned?" one of the Seven Sages, Zinzolin, said standing in a huge empty crate that was inside the Cold Storage, "You're an odd Trainer." _

_He started walking back and forth from the back of the crate to the front, before stopping in front me again and continuing to talk, _

"_All right. I've got time enough to satisfy your curiosity." He took a deep breath, and continued on, "…Breathing. Having a heart that beats. That is simple existence and nothing more for a living being."_

_He walked back and forth like he did before, from the back to the front before stopping again in front of me and continued on, _

"_That may be the definition of living, but I don't think the defines life. The experience of joy and suffering are a vital part of being alive. Ghetsis gave me the sensation of being truly alive…" Zinzolin took yet another deep breathe, of the cold air in the large open crate, "What did he mean to accomplish? That isn't what's important. Right now, I'm shivering. I'm suffering, but I'm alive." _

'_Yeah, your alive for now!' I thought as I watched him, remembering Team Plasma's plans of trying to separate humans and Pokemon from each other. _

"_Pokemon and people live by being together and relying on one another." he said snapping me out of my own thoughts, "That might be how you feel. If that's so, is it necessary to separate people and Pokemon?"_

'_of course, it's not necessary you idiot…' I thought again, 'Pokemon and people grow and thrive from each other's courage.' I didn't want to say anything out loud and be rude, even if he was an enemy, so I just kept my thoughts to myself!_

"_By talking to you, I've discovered that there's much I need to think about… I wish I had more to give you in thanks…" He said handing over a TM 01(Hone Claws). _

"_My lord N said that he wanted to make Pokemon perfect…" he said as I immediately thought, 'N!' "But, even if the relationship between Pokemon and people stayed as it now is, Pokemon can aspire to perfection…"_

_Just than Looker showed up in the storage crate, and immediately said "Indeed!" _

_Looker stopped in front of Zinzolin and continued, "I am an officer of the International Police, and I demand to hear all you know about Team Plasma!" He exclaimed holding out his badge to the sage member._

_I glanced at Zinzolin and saw he was shivering way more than when I got here before he said, "It's too cold and I'm already tired of shivering in here. If you'll give me some time to think, I'll tell you what I know. So… take me with you."_

_Finally walking over to me, Looker directed the conversation to me "I thank you extremely!" he set his hand on my shoulder before continuing, "Curiously, Andrea… There is a topic on which we must speak." _

_Raising my eyebrows up, curious as to what he wanted to tell me "yeah! What is it, Looker?" _

"_A report has reached my ears of someone far from here." he started again, "Indeed, this someone has spotted a person like N and a… dragon Pokemon." _

'_N and a… dragon Pokemon? Someone spotted N and Zekrom?' I insistently thought, as I felt my body start to shake. _

"_I depart to substantiate the substance of this information." Looker said walking back over to Zinzolin, "Until next time, I say cheers to you!" he finished as the two of them walked out, leaving me alone. _

I sat up quickly, after falling asleep, which made Unfezant and Stoutland lift their heads up and look over at me, concerned.

"It's ok, guys!" I smiled at them, as Stoutland walked over and nudged his head against my hand worried, "It's ok, boy… really!" I patted his head to reassure him, however I wasn't sure I was assuring myself that I really was ok.

Standing up from the soft grass and adjusting my baseball hat securely on my head, before walking through the grass and back to Nuvema Town.

What's going on? For the past two months the only dreams I've been having has involved either the Seven Sages of Team Plasma, minus Ghetsis, and N!

~ Nuvema Town ~

I walked into town with Stoutland on my heels and Unfezant resting on the top of my hat, and headed home just wanting to rest and try forget about the weird dreams. Just when I got in front of my house…

"ANDREA!"

Stoutland and Unfezant looked over at the sound of the voice a couple minutes before I did, looking over I see a person with a green hat running over to me.

"Andrea!" she said again once she got closer to me, "An..dre..a!" she stopped in front of me breathing heavily from the run.

"Bianca, breathe!" I said looking at the blonde, who took a deep a breath before continuing to talk.

"I was on my way from Nimbasa City and you will never guess who I saw about a week ago!" Bianca exclaimed with worry in her voice.

"who did you see?" I asked, thinking _'do I really want to know? What if she saw N?'_

"I saw…" she paused not sure if she should say the name of who she saw.

"who did you see, Bianca?" I asked again as Stoutland nudged against my leg, sensing I scared to hear the answer.

Bianca took a deep breath and said, "I saw Ghetsis!"

* * *

><p>Just go with me on this story, I have an idea of what I want to do with it! :)<p>

Review please and I'll be working on the next chapter!


	2. The Shadow Triad and Ghetsis

_I know, I know... It's taken forever for me to update this thing, but I have a good reason! I started this around the time when we were moving and after we moved my brain could NOT focus on this one for the life of me! So here's chapter 2: _

**_Note:_**_ Ghetsis might be OOC in this story  
><strong>Note2:<strong> I am trying to keep Bianca the same  
><strong>Note3:<strong> I am going to be including Cheren into this thing too_

**_Review Responses:  
><em>****_Itachi Girl: _**_thanks for reading! :)_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I own nothing in this story, except for the plot and the "created" name of Touko(Andrea)!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Shadow Triad and Ghetsis<p>

I stood there in shock, replaying what Bianca just said in my head _'Ghetsis is back!'_ it wasn't until Stoutland rubbed his head against my hand was when I remember that Bianca was still standing in front me.

"What? What did you say?" I asked wanting to believe I misunderstood one of my best friends.

"I said.. Ghetsis is back!" Bianca repeated looking at me.

"where did you see him?"

She thinks for a little bit before answering, "I saw him while I was heading back here from Nimbasa City, he was heading for the Relic Castle!"

I felt my legs go numb, _'the Relic Castle?' _Stoutland and Unfezant looked at me before looking over at Bianca.

"Bianca, I got to take care of this…" I said before turning and running down the rode behind Bianca, with Stoutland and Unfezant behind me.

"Stoutland! Unfezant! Return!" I shouted holding out both poke balls and pointing one at the dog next to me and the bird flying above me, as a red light surrounded them and pulled them into their respected poke balls.

'_I can't believe that Ghetsis is back… why would he go to the Relic Castle? It was me who destroyed his dream with Team Plasma!' _I thought as I ran on the path through the forest.

~ Relic Castle ~

It's been about a week since Bianca told me that Ghetsis was going to the Relic Castle and right now I'm walking through a desert sand storm to get to the castle.

Trust me it's not easy walking through a sand storm, but when Ghetsis is on the other side or in this case in the middle of it, you want to go through it. Just than three mysterious people showed up in front of me as I neared the Relic Castle.

"The Shadow Triad!" I sighed while mentally face palming, _'Really? The Shadow Triad are back too?'_

I sighed in frustration, sure it didn't put it past me that Ghetsis would get the Shadow Triad back -Ok, that's a lie- it did go past my mind, because I completely forgot about them.

However, despite forgetting about The Shadow Triad, the three of them lead me into the Relic Castle and even down the paths until we all reached the underground desert. I looked around remembering running into Ghetsis here before, but back then I had Alder with me, now it's just me and my pokemon.

"I see you've brought the trainer." Ghetsis said looking away from the four of us, "you can leave us!" at that all of a sudden the Shadow Triad disappeared, leaving only me and N's father.

_'He does realize I could attack him right here and have Reshiram bring both of us to the closest Police Station!'_ I thought while watching him carefully.

"Trainer.." he started.

"it's Andrea!" I interrupted him, though it didn't help.

"..I have been thinking the past year.." he continued, while ignoring whenever I tried to get a word in.

"yeah, you were wrong about trying free Pokemon from their trainers?" I asked to no avail.

"..that the only reason my plans failed last time was because N met you.. and if he never did he would still be around and ruling over Unova or maybe in the world by now!"

"so what are you going to do with me then?" I asked, thinking he wasn't paying attention to me anyway and would just continue talking about his own failed plan, "N's gone and he took Zekrom with him.. I have Reshiram with me.. theres no other person for you to manipulate into doing what you want!"

He turned and looked at me with a smile, "oh, really young trainer?"

"hmpf.." I scoffed, while folding my arms over my chest, "like I'd ever help you!"

"I wasn't talking about you, trainer!" he smirked with a slight chuckle.

I looked at him, plainly confused now before saying "yeah, I'd never help you and I'm positive that N wouldn't help his dad again! So who else would?"

"you'll see in due time, trainer!" he exclaimed, "by the way, you might want to study up on your dragon pokemon, trainer!" he added matter of factly, before the Shadow Triad appeared again -this time next to him- as the four of them vanished.

"study up my dragon pokemon?" I asked myself, "what's that supposed to mean?" shaking off the question, I said "never mind that.. I have to warn Unova that Ghetsis is back!"

I turned and ran up the stairs of the Relic Castle and continued running until I was back outside in the sandstorm, pulling out a pokeball and calling "Reshiram, I need you buddy!"

The gigantic white dragon came out with a great blinding light and looked around the area, before looking down at me, confused "okay, maybe that was a little white lie.. but it is an emergency!" I said looking up at the dragon.

"I need you to fly me to Castelia City... I need to talk to Burgh!"

Reshiram nodded and lowered his head, allowing me to climb on to his back and hang on, before he flew up into the sky and head south -back toward the Castelia City Gym!

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed this<em>

_Don't forget to Review and give feedback! :)_


	3. N Hears His Father Is Back

_Holy Shit... I got the next chapter up! :O Sorry, that's just really shocking for me to get chapters up this quickly.. after posting the last one!_

**_Review Responses  
><em>****_Naomi Blackstar- _**_Thanks! _

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I own nothing, but the plot and the "created" name for Touko!_

"normal talking"  
><em>'thinking'<br>"Pokemon talking to N" _(N will be normal)

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: N Hears His Father Is Back<p>

~ Castelia City ~

About 15 minutes after leaving the Relic Castle, Reshiram got me outside of the Castelia City Gym, "Thank you, Reshiram!" I said calling him back into his pokeball, before running into the building.

"Burgh!" I yellled while running into the bug gym leader's gym, "Burgh, it's an emergency!"

"What is it?" Burgh, a 30 year old brown haired guy wearing a long sleeved green shirt, red scarf around his neck and red, green and dark green striped pants, asked while walking over to me.

"I can't tell you yet.." I said looking around at the junior trainers that were looking over at us, "..but not here, it involves.." I mouthed the words "Team Plasma" and hoped that only Burgh saw it.

"ah.. come with me and to the office!" he exclaimed getting behind me and pushing me quickly into his office -study- to talk about my secret information.

~ Burgh's Office ~

Burgh leaned against the desk as I started to pace around, "now what's this about Team Plasma?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"Well Bianca told me that she saw Ghetsis headed off toward the Relic Castle, so I took off there and thanks to Reshiram it took a week.." I started saying, while still paceing the room, "..When I get to the entrance of Relic Castle, The Shadow Triad showed up and escorted me to the depths..." I paused and looked at Burgh, who had a troubled look on his face.

"who was in the depths?" he asked after about 5 minutes of silence, "was it N?"

I shook my head no, before saying, "It was Ghetsis.." I sighed and looked at out the window, thinking _'I really wish you were still here N! I could really use some help against your father!'_

"Ghetsis was actually in the Relic Castle this time?"

I nodded before continuing, and repeating everything that Ghetsis said to me, right down to the part of "study up on your dragon pokemon" part.

After what felt like forever, I finally look at Burgh and saw he was in deep thought, "what should we do?"

"you are going to head over to Opelucid City!" he said looking over at me, "but first.." He walked over to me and grabbed my arm.

"ah... Burgh?" I asked, confused now, "where are we going first?"

"you need to tell the Unova Region that Team Plasma's final sage: Ghetsis is back!" he explained as he dragged me out of the office and soon out of the gym and turned the tv station building, "and most likely the entire world will hear it!"

~ With N ~

Sitting in a pokemon center in what he believed was the Sinnoh Region, for the past year he was traveling around the Hoenn Region learning from the different pokemon that he met along the way and even helping trainers and their pokemon develop a better bond when necessary.

Just then the television, which was set on the weather, when flying around most of the time it's good to keep track of what the weather is doing, started talking about some terrible news that was happening in the Unova Region.

"huh?" N looked over at it and saw a girl with brown hair pulled into a high ponytail, the top of her hair was cover with a white hat that had a pink pokeball on the front and a pink bill, her top consisted of a black pocketed vest and white sleeveless shirt underneath of it, "wha? A..Andrea?"

He sat there watching intentently as did everyone -who was currently in the center- as the interview spoke to Andrea, "I hear from Burgh that you have some news for everyone, Andrea?"

"yes, I do.." she said, though N swore he was seeing nervousness in her eyes, the last time she was nervous that he remember was when they fought eachother 1 year ago.

~ Flashback ~ N's P.O.V

_I walked over to the back of castle, Zekrom's pokeball in hand, and Andrea followed me over by an area where the wall was missing from the battle that Zekrom and Reshirom had given eachother._

_"...Well, the Champion has forgiven me, but... My life is now in my own hands..." I said while releasing Zekrom from the Pokeball, "Andrea, you said you had a dream... That dream... must be realized! Your wonderful dreams, your ideals... have the power to change the world! Andrea! You can do it!"_

_I swear I heard her mumble, "N, don't... please!" before climbing up and sitting on Zekrom's back. _

_"Well, then... Farewell...!" I said before patting the side of Zekrom's neck and having him take off into the sky, looking back toward the castle I saw that Andrea had ran close to the edge._

~ End of Flashback ~

"..so after your friend: Bianca, told you that Ghetsis is back.. you went to the Relic Castle!" the interviewer said repeating details of what Andrea had told her, "..once there you taken to the depths by the Shadow Triad to met with Ghetsis!"

Andrea just nodded her head, but I swear she has worry in her eyes from the whole situation, "as soon as Ghetsis left.. you ran out and rode back to Castelia City and informed Burgh, now your going to Opelucid City to consist Drake!"

Andrea nodded again and this time I stood up and walked over to Nurse Joy at the counter, "ah.. your pokemon have just been refreshed! Please take care!" I thanked her and grabbed all the pokeballs, though I kept one from getting clipped to my belt as I ran outside and into the forest.

"Let's go, Zekrom!" I called releasing the gigantic black dragon.

_"what's wrong?"_ he asked looking at me, before lowering it's head and neck and letting me climb abroad.

"Andrea and Reshiram... need help!" I said giving Zekrom the cue to take off, soon I found myself up in the air again and heading back toward the Unova Region.

_"why? What's going on?"_ he asked keeping his eyes focused on the air in front of us.

"My father is back!" I exclaimed looking at the clouds, through clinched teeth.

_"Whoa... your dad has returned... to Unova? He does realize that all of Unova is after him right?"_

"I'm sure he knows, but this will only make getting him easier.. since no one wants anything to do with him!"

Zekrom just nodded his head and continued on with the journey back to Unova.. back to Andrea and Reshiram.. and now back to where my father has returned too.

_'Andrea.. don't do anything rash! I'm coming to help you out!'_ I thought, which followed by a held back, silent, laugh from Zekrom as we flew through the sky.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!<em>

_Review Review Review!_


	4. Team Plasma Grunts Return

_OMG.. I swear this is the longest chapter that I've ever written for a chapter in a LONG TIME! The last time, a chapter was this long was for a Wrestling Fanfic! I am really proud of this chapter though :D_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the "created" name for Touko and the the idea for the 3 Plasma Grunts that appear in this chapter!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Team Plasma Grunts Return<p>

I left the television station building with Burgh, "I'm off to Opelucid City now!" I said pulling out Unfezant's pokeball, "Come on out!" Unfezant came out in a blinding light in the air before landing in front of me and Burgh.

"your taking Unfezant?"

I looked over at him, "yeah, when I came here on Reshiram people saw it coming.. plus.." I looked up at the sky, "..I'm only going to be able to make it to Nimbasa City, by night fall!"

"Okay," Burgh nodded in understanding, "just when you find out anything let me know.." he said, as I climbed on to Unfezant's back.

"I will, the gym leaders will be the first one's I inform!" I said, looking at Unfezant, "let's go, girl! To Nimbasa City!" Unfezant took off into the air and flew above the buildings and north toward Nimbasa.

As Unfezant flew through the sky, I kept my attention focused on the sandstorm that was happening in front of us, "Unfezant, just stay up here.. we should be save from any cars on the highway that way!" Unfezant nodded her head and continued at her pace though the storm.

~ Nimbasa City ~

As soon as we passed through the sandstorm, I saw the lights of Nimbasa City already turning on, just as I was about to have Unfezant land near the pokemon center she stopped moving and just hovered mid-air.

"What is it, girl?" looking around I noticed that something was going on by the ferriswheel, "Quick, fly over there!"

As we neared the commotion, I started hearing voices and looking at the people around the area I reconized about 3 of them were wearing Team Plasma grunt uniforms.

"What's this? I thought you guys had disbanded?"

"Well we never disbanded, we just went into hiding!"

Before Unfezant could land on the ground, I had jumped off about 5 feet between me and solid ground, Unfezant had landed beside me. "What seems to be the trouble here?" I asked looking at the grunts.

"Nothing that concerns you, kid!" one of them spat at me, as one of his partners whispered something to him, "Wah.. you think this is the kid that managed to capture all the leaders, expect for Ghetsis?"

I just smirked and looked at the other person, who was being harassed by them, "you okay?"

"I am now.. Thank you so much for helping me!" she said looking at me like she just met a celebrity, sighing I looked back over to the grunts.

"Yeah, I also managed to set your former king: N on the right path too!" I said, "..and my pokemon have been itching for a good, easy battle lately!" Unfezant just nodded and added in a "Fezant!"

"If it's a battle you want.." the one who whispered to his friend said, "..then it's a battle you're going to get, I'm sure Lord Ghetsis will reward us if we can defeat and liberate your pokemon!"

"Whatever you say!" I just shrugged, "what's your name anyway?"

"Me?" the whisperer asked, "I'm Evelyn, and this is Andrew and Spock!" Evelyn said introducing her teammates.

"Well, if you haven't already guessed.. my name is.." I started before Spock interrupted me.

"..Andrea! Everyone in Team Plasma, knows who you are.. since your the one who ruined our plans a year ago!"

Just before I could say anything else, "Enough talk.. let's battle already!" Evelyn said throwing a pokeball in the air and with a blinding light, out came a Herdier.

"Huh? Looks like you grunts have evolved from having Patrat's!" I said looking over at Unfezant, who nodded and flew in front Herdier.

"Of course, we have..." Andrew said from behind Evelyn, "...Patrat was nothing and was easily beaten by everyone!"

"Oh, really? Unfezant.. come back!" I said making Unfezant look at me with a confused look on her face, before moving back to stand next to me!

"Are you running away?" Evelyn asked also confused.

"No, way!" I said throwing a pokeball into the air, "Come on out!"

Out of the ball in a blinding light, came one of my very first pokemon I captured: Watchog, "Team Plasma, I would like you to meet the evolved from Patrat! Watchog, meet the three guys who just called the form before you weak!"

Watchog looked over at Evelyn, Andrew and Spock and got into a fighting stance right away. "Ready! Watchog, get on Herdier's back!"

Watchog ran over and jumped on to Herdier's back, as Evelyn shouted "Herdier, shake that thing off!" Herdier started shaking his body, but Watchog just hung on tighter.

"Now Super Fang, quick Watchog!"

Watchog's fang got bigger and then he struck Herdier in the side with them, which in turn caused the dog pokemon to howl and whimper from the blow.

Looking over at Evelyn, I saw that she was going to get frustrated soon and I just smirked, "Watchog get off Herdier!" Watchog let go of the dog and jumped into the air.

"Herdier, Take Down!" As Watchog landed on the ground, Herdier ran right into him and made the lookout pokemon crash into a tree.

"Whoa.. Watchog!" I screamed turning to look at him as he stood again, and seemed madder than he was before, smirking I said "Hyper Fang!"

Watchog's fang again grew bigger as he ran at Herdier, jumping at the dog pokemon and biting into it's side. After the impact, Watchog jumped back and landed in front of me with a smirk on his face.

I looked over at Evelyn and saw her teeth clinched together, "Herdier, Take Down again!" Herdier couldn't move after and that only made me smile, and say

"looks like Herdier stuck.. Watchog, Slam!" Watchog ran and jumped into the air, somersaulted and slammed his tail right on top of Herdier's head, before jumping away from the dog pokemon.

I watched as Herdier shook his head and growled at Watchog, "wow, who knew Team Plasma could actually train strong pokemon like this.. Watchog, be careful and use Confuse Ray!"

Watchog closed his eyes and then opened them again, as a purplish light went at Herdier soon after the dog started acting like it was dizzy.

"Herdier, shake it off!" Evelyn shouted.

"Not so fast, Watchog.. use Strength and toss Herdier into the air!" Watchog ran at Herdier and with all his strength lifted the medium sized dog and tossed it into the air, "Now.. jump up and use Slam!" Watchog jumped into the air, somersaulted and slammed his tail right on to Herdier's head, forcing the dog to fall back to the earth and cause a dust storm fill the area.

As soon as the dust settled, Watchog stood on a pile of rocks looking down at Herdier, who was trying to stand, just before he succeeded.. he collapsed back to the ground with swirls in his eyes.

"Oh, yeah.. Great job, Watchog!" I exclaimed as Watchog walked over to me with a smile on his face and arms crossed over his chest.

"Gah.. return Herdier!" Evelyn said holding Herdier's pokeball out as the dog disappeared in a flash of light.

"Now what Evelyn?" Andrew asked looking at his female partner, before looking over at Spock.

"What do you think? We run!" Evelyn said as both her male teammates took off running, "Andrea, don't think this will be the last time you see us!" She stated looking at me before following her partners.

As soon as they left I grabbed both Unfezant's and Watchog's pokeballs, "Return, you two!" I said as both of them went back into the ball and I stuck them to my waist.

"Thank you for everything again!" I turned and looked at the girl behind me, who was now grinning from ear to ear at me.

"It was no problem," I said, "but if you every have a problem with them again and I'm not around.. get to the pokemon center, there should be a pokemon trainer or someone who can help you out there!"

"Don't worry, I will!"

"by the way, what's your name?"

"I'm Jannie!"

"It's nice to meet you, Jannie!"

Looking up at the sky again, I see the sun setting "you should head home now, Jannie! I'm going to stay here a little longer!"

"Okay!" Jannie exclaimed, "Bye Andrea!" She took off running in the direction of her home leaving me alone with only the person, who ran the ferriswheel.

I sighed and walked over to the person, "Ride for one, please!"

"No problem!" the guy let me past and on to the ride.

I walked into the upside-down pokeball seat and sat on the bench, looking out the window while it started moving, I thought about what my first time on the ferriswheel was like,

~ Flashback ~

I chased Team Plasma into the fair area and to focused on needed to catch those criminals, I wasn't watching where I was and BUMP.

"...Are you looking for Team Plasma?" looking up at the person I bumped into and seeing long green hair under a black and white baseball hat, stood up and while he continued, "They ran off to the center of the park." Grabbing my hand, he finished, "Come with me." he walked over to the ferriswheel with me in tow.

As soon as we stopped in front of the entrance gate, N looked around and finally said, "...Not here." looking over at the ferriswheel, he looked back at me, "Let's ride the ferriswheel and look for them there." I insistently blushed and nodded.

N lead me over to the gate and opened the door, we got abroad one of the upside-down pokeball seats and sat down, I looked out the window.

"I love ferriswheels, you know." he said, looking around at the scenery, "their circular motion... the dynamics... a beautiful combination of formulas...

I looked at him, confused as to why he started talking about ferriswheels when we came on here to look for any sign of Team Plasma.

"Andrea, do you have any secrets?" he asked, I just raised my eyebrow confused by the question, but I was thinking_ 'maybe.. but I don't know if I should tell you!'_

"...I shall go first, then." he started, looking me straight in the eyes, "I am the king of Team Plasma." insistently I felt my heart drop into the pit of my stomach, while I mumbled,

"no, it you can't be.. your nothing like them!" before my thoughts could start functioning properly again, the ferriswheel stopped and we both walked out, standing in front of the gate.

~ End of Flashback ~

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review and tell me if I should have Evelyn, Andrew and Spock be the main Plasma guys that Andrea(Touko) keeps running into<strong>... like for Ash the main Team Rocket guys were Jessie, James and Meowth!_


	5. An Ex Plasma King, A Gym Leader

_Just saying this now, this chapter features mostly N... and sorry about the wait for it! I was having slight issues with how I wanted it to go about half way through T_T _

_I hope I still have readers on this story -prays-_

**_Reviewer Responses_**

_**Naomi Blackstar**: Thanks! Yeah, I was enjoying writing the three of them into the story. So I decided to ask and see if I should make them the main Team Plasma grunts._

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: An Ex Plasma King, A Gym Leader, and A Little Kid<p>

I walked out of the Nimbasa City's pokemon center and stretched, looking at the horizon, and thinking _'Today I am going to make it to Opelucid City! I have to.. I have to figure out what Ghetsis was talking about before something bad happens.'_

Reaching into my bag, I hesitated before finally pulling out Reshiram's pokeball, "Come on out, Reshiram!" in a blinding light, the giant white dragon appeared in front of me, before lowering his head carefully and allowing me to climb on to his back.

"Reshiram, get me to Opelucid City!" I explained as he rose into the air and took off north, toward Opelucid.

After a couple of hours of flying, I pulled a map out of my bag and looked at it before looking up "Reshiram, land down there.. It's break time! We're half way there and it's only noon, we should make by nightfall!" Reshiram landed in a clearing next to a blue crystal clear lake and allowed me to get off his back.

With a couple moments -about 15-20 minutes- I was setting bowls of poke food down for my pokemon to eat and finishing up making myself a sandwich and starting to eat.

~ N's P.O.V ~

Zekrom just entered the Unova area and as I looked down at the cities we passed over, I couldn't help but think of the Andrea.

'_Last time I saw her.. I was leaving my castle!'_

Zekrom sighed, and focused on his flight, but he said _"You do realize that she was just as disappointed about you leaving."_

"Huh? What do you mean, Zekrom?" N asked, confusion written all of my face, I may have managed to act 'normal' around people for the last year, but after being kept around Pokemon my whole life it was still difficult to figure out human emotions for him -or even understand them clearly.

"_I mean, that Andrea girl… who has Reshiram!" _Zekrom explained, _"She was seemed very disappointed and sad about you leaving the castle!"_

"She did?" N asked, still a little bit confused, "How do you know this?"

"_I could tell in her eyes before we left!" _

"Oh…" N looked down as Zekrom past Nacrene City and over the bridge to Castalia City, taking a deep breathe, I motioned Zekrom to go fly to the Pokemon Center, "Let's take a break, Zekrom! I'm sure we can catch up to Andrea, before she does anything rash after a break!"

Zekrom just nodded, before slowly starting to descend near the Castelia Pokemon Center -which also made some people have to avoid him as he landed. I slid off him and just before I could return the black dragon into his pokeball a kid came running up us.

"Hi, I'm Michael!" he said, grinning while looking at Zekrom, "Wow, this is so cool!" Michael looked back at me and tilted his head to side, as if trying to picture me somewhere.

"Can I help you?"

"Huh? Oh.. No!" He just grinned, before something clicked in his head, "You used to be with Team Plasma!"

I sighed and nodded, "Yes, I was… but I am no longer part of them! In fact, I came to help someone stop them!"

"You came to help someone stop them?"

"Now Michael, don't pester the man!" The voice seemed familiar, but I couldn't place a name, perhaps it was one of the people who helped Andrea stop me last year. "Your name's N, right?"

I just nodded, looking at the man in front of me, Zekrom lowered his head to me and whispered, _"Do you know this guy?" _

I mumble back to Zekrom, "I don't know, I can't really place a name with him!" looking back at the guy, I asked, "What would your name be?"

"Oh, sorry for not introducing myself already," he said, holding out his hand for a hand shake, "I'm Burgh, Castelia City Gym Leader!"

'_Gym Leader? This guy must know Andrea then!' _I instantly thought, smiling, before shaking his hand.

"So what brings you back to Unova? Hear about Ghetsis being back?"

"Ah, yeah.." I started, rubbing the back of my neck, "..I kind of saw that broadcast that Andrea did… and I figured I'd come to help out against him!"

"ah, well.. I hate to break it to you, N! But Andrea headed off for Opelucid City, she left right after the broadcast!" Burgh explained, as the kid from before tugged on his sleeve, "Michael, why don't you run along home! This guy is safe.." the kid, Michael, cast me a wary look before turning and running off.

"Looks like some people are still freaked about what happened a year ago!" I sighed, as Burgh put his hand on my shoulder and said,

"I wouldn't say what happened a year ago is what they're all freaked about, I think it's more of the fact that you and Ghetsis are related as well as look a like!"

I glanced at the ground, before pulling out Zekrom's ball and clicking the button to bring the black dragon back inside it to rest. Burgh motioned me into the Pokemon Center and glanced at the clock, noon, "how about you take a nap while Nurse Joy takes care of your Pokemon?"

Nodding, I handed the poke balls to Nurse Joy as Burgh walked with me down a hall and into a spare room. "Um, Burgh? What are-?"

"I need to talk to you about something!"

"About what?"

Burgh took a deep breathe, as he closed the door to the room and motioned for N to sit on the couch, "It's about something Andrea and I discussed before she did that broadcast!" he finally said, in a hushed whispered voice, clearly he still wasn't sure how safe a private conversation was in a Pokemon Center room.

"What about?" I asked.

"Ghetsis told Andrea that she might want to study up on her dragons before he left with the Shadow Triad," he paused as I absorbed the information, "Andrea and I both thought it was best to hold that part out of the broadcast, neither of us wanted to worry the people of Unova about pending danger!"

Leaning back on the couch, I said "So that's why she's gone to consult with the dragon trainer; Drake!"

Burgh nodded, before adding in "..and Iris; she tends to know some stuff about dragons, or pokemon in general, and I also think she wants to one day take over the Opelucid City Gym from Drake when he retires it!"

I thought of the new information that Andrea didn't mention in the broadcast and I understood why she didn't say it, it was only a year ago that Team Plasma tried to take over the world with a dragon pokemon's help. I laid on the couch, resting my head on the armrest and slowly started drifting off to sleep that I didn't even realize that I was indeed tired from the long flight from Sinnoh.

* * *

><p><em>So how was that chapter? Do I still have readers? I promise N and Andrea(Touko) will be meeting eachother soon and than the real fun can start! :)<em>

**_Review?_**


	6. UPDATE ON THIS ACCOUNT

I already wrote this on my account, but in case you didn't check it out.

I have RESTARTED my acc on here and plan on REWRITING my fics from the beginning and just plain old starting out fresh with a new account. If you want to continue following my stories, the link is on my profile.. but my name is just the beginning as it is on here: iBrizzy! So it shouldn't be that difficult to fine :) if you do have issues just click my profile and it click the link. That should help ya out!


End file.
